Creating Cases associated with multiple applications (in a Case Management System) is a non-trivial time consuming process. Typically, a developer has to develop a code for explicitly creating each case. Additionally, in conventional Case Management Systems, developers have to monitor the progress of each Case creation, track errors, and take appropriate remedial actions. Thus, there is a need for technical improvements to the case creation process.